I See You
by yami-sakura-tenshi
Summary: the first 2 ppl to leave me a review will get to be in mi story. more bout this at the end of my story.


**DISCLAIMER: I SADDLY DON'T OWN NARUTO……CUZ IF I DID ORO-CHAN WOULD BE WEARIN AN ITTY-BITTY-TEENY-WEENY YELLOW POLKA-DOT BIKINI THAT HE WORE FOR THE 1ST TIME TODAY! **

Well anyway's read the story and flames are welcome and if anyones confused as to what's goin on then tell me and I'll try an help. Also tell me what I can do better and for those of you that have been to my site I'm gonna delete my other story and repost it…. Well ON WITH THE STORY! by the way you can all call me Arii

-------------------------------------------

Dark eyes glittered with malice at the trembling form below.

"You can't escape me." The shadowed figure told the sobbing girl.

"I'll always find you because…" a short pause came as the shadowed figure stepped into

the pale moon light that leaked through the open window. A shiny, silver knife glinted

mockingly at the form on the floor. The unknown person bent to whisper in the girl's

ear," I have eyes everywhere, so you'll never, be, alone." As the last word left her lips a

pale and slender hand plunged the knife deep in the girl's heart. A piercing scream

echoed throughout the night. Before the girl died she whispered one final thing. "Y-you

m-m-monster. When the last word left her lips she fell to the floor. Crimson blood poured

out of the wound, staining her dirty blonde hair a deep red. (a/n: I have nothing against

blondes so please don't feel offended.) The white curtains had specks of the crimson

liquid splattered across its fabric. A light breeze blew through the window causing the

dark hood to fall from her head. A long black braid fell from the hood, dark cold metal

grey eyes stared emotionlessly at the body below her. A smirk formed on her cherry

red lips, as she spoke the words that the assassin group she belonged to was famous for.

"You can't escape. You're never alone. I'll always find you. Because my eyes are

everywhere." She was pulled away from her thoughts by a mechanical buzz in her ear.

"bzzzzt………Are you done?..." the girl rolled her eyes before answering. " Yes I'm

done if you mean killing my target… but I haven't written the message yet…." A few

seconds passed before the other girl answered. "Alright, but hurry up we have to go back

to "Base" in an hour."………"Okay I'll be there." "Right you'd better cause' I don't feel

like gettin my butt kicked again tonight cause' you weren't there, got it?" again the girl

rolled her eyes before answering. " Okay you don't have to get all Ms. Pms on

me."……when she didn't get an answer she grinned. She turned back to the corpse on the

floor and walked towards it. She bent down and dipped her fingers in the still warm

blood. After her fingers where coated in the thick dark liquid she walked towards the

white walls. She ran her fingers over the cool, smooth surface writing in an elegant script.

She stopped when she heard fast moving foot steps coming towards the small apartment.

She finished her message and turned towards the body again. When she reached the

corpse she pulled the knife out of her body and threw it at the wall where it landed next

to the short but frightening message. Moving quickly she walked towards the window

and jumped on the ledge of the six story building. Carefully she moved along its edge

until it reached the fire escape. As she reached the fire escape she jumped on doing a flip

in the air and landing with an unnatural grace that even a cat didn't possess. She waited

until she heard a horror filled scream. With a smirk of satisfaction she jumped into the

night. On the wall in the room written in the blood of the unfortunate victim was this…

"You can't escape, you're never alone, you can't hide from us, I'll always find you,

because our eyes are everywhere." Underneath this was a was another message. "Cross

us again and your punishment will be worse… it won't be the life of someone you love…

it'll be yours." At the end of the bloody message was the knife used to kill the dirty

blonde girl (a/n: nothing against any blonde peoples…I'm actually quite fond of u all…

that sounded hypocritical… wat I meant was that I hav a lot of blonde friends… YEA

that' wat I meant… XD! Well anywho's ON WIT DA STORY!). It protruded from

the wall, blood still dripping from it. Attached to the knife was a piece of white paper on

the small white slip was a black flame with a grey wolf eye. This was the symbol of one

of the members of the most famous assassin group that lived in Konoha. This was the

symbol for Shadow Wolf, the second most well known assassin in the group. The first

was of course the leader Orochimaru. As Shadow Wolf ran to "Base" to she

contemplated on the words the girl had spoken to her. For some odd reason she couldn't

get the words she spoke to her or the look of pure terror that had been ever present on her

face out of her mind. It was as if they had been burned into her mind forever. She came

out of her musings when a tall dark concrete building came into view. She slowed down

to a walk as she reached the thick, steel door. Placing her hand on the scanner she waited

for the computer to recognize her and let her in. When the doors opened she swiftly

walked trough them and headed to a tall mahogany door at the end of one of the many

hallways in the building. Stopping before it she took a deep breath and regained her cold,

emotionless demeanor. Pushing open the heavy door she stepped into the dimly lit room.

Sitting at a black desk centered in the middle of the room sat the tall, pale snake like man.

His amber eyes lifted to look at her, his long ink black hair falling in his face shadowing

part of it from view. "Ahh, my dear Shadow Wolf I'm ssssso glad that you finally

decided to 'honor' me with your presssenssse." His voice drawled on silkily. A smirk

crossed his face as he watched her kneel before him. "Orochimaru-sama I have

completed my mission and am ready for my next assignment." Her tone held no emotion

at all. "Ahh, yes I have your next mission right here." He through a manila colored file at

her that she caught with ease. Opening it a quite gasp left her parted lips. She looked up

at the smirking man in front of her and gave him a disbelieving look. "You've _got_ to be

_kidding _me!" she burst out. Orochimaru's smirk widened as he took in her expression.

"On the contrary my dear I'm _dead_ serious. You will be accompanied by whoever else

you choose… just don't screw up this mission." With that she knew she was dismissed.

She turned around and began stalking out of the office. Before she reached the door she

was stopped by Orochimaru's voice. "Oh, and two more things before you leave, I expect

the mission to be a success and it starts in a week…," he seemed to hesitate in what he

was about to say next. "and be careful… daughter."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: wow well there's a plot twist for you…..oh and sorry for Oro-chans OOCness… heheheh……well the next chapter will be what the mission is and who's going to be on her team………..by the way who ever my first 2 reviewer's are can be in the story……… just tell me who you want to be by e-mail………my e-mail address will be at the end of this…….well anywho's……**

**Oro-chan: EVERYONE REVIEW!**

**ME: umm Oro-chan are you alright?**

**Oro-chan: NOPE!**

**ME: did you have sugar again!**

**Oro-chan: YUP!1**

**Sasu-kun: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**ME: WAT THE HECK YOU'RE NOT S'POSED 2 BE HERE YET!**

**Sasu-kun: opps………….**

**ME: well anywho's comm—**

**Oro-chan: COMMENT&REVIEW!**

**ME: HEY I WAS GINNA SAY THAT!**

**Oro-chan: yea well u were to slow……**

**ME: OH YEA!**

**Oro-chan: YEA!SO WAT U GONNA DO BOUT IT!**

**ME: I DON'T KNOW BUT I NEED TO GIVE DA READERS MY E-MAIL SO HERE IT IS zoe—**

**Oro-chan: Well bye peeps!1**


End file.
